


La Bonne Nuit

by torombolo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gossip Girl References, Jeronica, Stripping, Vughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torombolo/pseuds/torombolo
Summary: What Jughead expected was a normal night out La Bonne Nuit with his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend.Good thing Jughead's adaptable.(Gossip Girl inspired fanfic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This work is inspired by Gossip Girl S1,E7 "Victor, Victrola." And, by inspired, I mean that I basically copied the scene frame-by-frame and trading out Chuck/Blair (not my ship by any means, but the scene is fitting!) for Jughead/Veronica.
> 
> If this has a positive enough response, I may consider doing one or two follow-up works or chapters, TBD.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments (you do not have to be a registered user of the site to leave comments!) and, if it tickles your fancy, kudos are much appreciated! Hope everyone enjoys!

Nicotine filled his lungs in the brisk November air. Exhaled smoke was cast red by the neon lights of the diner. Finally, a black car pulled up to the front. He flicked his cigarette to the ground and put it out with his boot, then stepped forward toward the backseat door.

A driver stepped out of the front seat and walked around, opening the door in front of him. He saw a leg peek out from the car, followed shortly after by a woman. Veronica stepped out into the night, her hair shining in the neon red glow, her peacoat pulled tightly around her torso and a blank look on her face.

He looked her up and down; she was like a cartoon character, always dressed in the same uniform of pearls, heels, and a pencil skirt. Her dark hair cascaded around her shoulders, darkening her features.

“Where’s Archie,” Jughead asked.

She paused as she was closing the door, glancing briefly to his eyes.

“I think we just broke up,” she stated flatly, shutting the car door and pushing past him. Jughead was caught off-guard, expecting to meet his friend at La Bonne Nuit and instead getting a cold and indifferent Veronica. Not expecting an answer, he spoke up anyway.

“What?” he inquired, but she quickly cut him off with a withering glance from behind her shoulders.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” she retorted. “I just want to escape.”

He looked at her quizzically, then quickly realized she was getting ahead of him and thrust his body forward to keep up. Despite the much shorter length of her legs and the high platform of her heels, she managed to outpace him effortlessly.

“That’s what I built this place for, right?” she added, making her way through the door of Pop’s, not bothering to wait on him.

He took several strides to catch up to her, following her down into the basement. It was packed. It had been ever since Veronica turned eighteen and started serving liquor, and tonight was even more packed as they hosted their monthly burlesque night, another idea of Veronica’s.

She pushed past the bouncers and strode in like she owned the place, which, as it turns out, she did. She nodded over to Reggie as she entered, who quickly freed up the couch centered in front of the stage causing the girls previously occupying it to huff indignantly. He then ran over to her, helping her take off her coat and asking if she needed a drink, to which she responded with a curt nod of the head.

She strode over to the couch and plopped down. Jughead trailed behind, unsure if he was welcome, but ultimately decided that he had every right to sit at the head couch with her, having put in many hours at the speakeasy and at Pop’s and having been personally invited to the Burlesque Night by the proprietor herself.

He sat down next to her, giving his drink order to a waitress before turning his attention to the stage. Music was blasting around him, an edgy song to accompany the edgy theme of the night. The stage was occupied by four women, each in differing corset outfits and cheap wigs, lace and fishnet and leather adorning their scantily-clad bodies as they danced provocatively for the crowd.

About an hour had passed, the two of them not speaking. Veronica continued to sip on her drink, a vodka tonic, her fourth of the night. Her blank expression had transformed into something different, a curious glint in her eye and a half smile on her face, as she nodded her head in appreciation to the girls in front of her. Seeing her more relaxed state prompted Jughead to speak.

“I know you don’t want to talk about what happened, but-”

“Relief,” she blurted out, not moving her head from the stage. She nodded, reassuring him, or maybe herself, of her answer. “I feel relief.”

Jughead stared at her while she continued to stare at the stage. She was beautiful. No, beautiful wasn’t the right word. Anyone could see she was beautiful, with her dark, shiny hair, big eyes, petite body. And he was surrounded by beauty--Betty, Cheryl, Toni--Riverdale was full of beautiful women. So beautiful wasn’t the right word.

Powerful, he thought, staring at her as she continued to be enraptured by the show. She built this all up, everything around him. Gave jobs to his father, to him, to other Serpents. Created this establishment where all were welcome. And she did it by pulling herself from the bottom.

She wasn’t given enough credit. People saw her and scoffed, thought she was privileged, believed her success to be bankrolled by her daddy’s wallet. Half true, Jughead thought, but this, all this around them; this was one hundred percent Veronica. She was cut off by Hiram but pulled herself up from the ashes. Adversity met her at every corner but she persevered despite all the challenges. She was a leader among men. No, Jughead thought, not a leader. A queen.

He knew she would never accept his admiration as genuine. He’s been too cynical much too often around her. She surely believes he thinks her nothing more than a spoiled daddy’s girl. But she used her own wits to get cash from the St. Claire’s, stole the Wyrm out from under Hiram’s nose, and used her gain as leverage to secure the diner.

Yes, she was privileged, but that didn’t make her achievements any less inspiring. He was drawn out of his thoughts by the woman next to him finally speaking.

“You know, I got moves,” she said, nodding her head, still staring ahead at the dancers.

Jughead lifted his head from the back of the couch slightly. “Really?” he sat up, feeling the alcohol starting to rush through him, and leaned towards her, speaking lightly toward her ear. “Then why don’t you get up there?”

She laughed melodically, following the burlesque dancers with her eyes before speaking. “No,” she chuckled, “I’m just saying, I have moves.”

He bumped her with his knees, feeling confident from the liquor and daring to see where this conversation would lead. “Come on, you’re ten times hotter than any of those girls.”

She finally looked at him, rolling her eyes and certainly thinking he was screwing with her. 

“I know what you’re doing, Jones,” she rebutted sardonically, her eyes rolling as her earlier humor dissipated, turning her attention back to the stage before pausing and dropping her eyes. Suddenly she looked back at him, a faux-offended glance gracing her features. “You really don’t think I’d go up there.”

He raised his eyebrows, his mouth set in a mocking grin. “I know you won’t do it,” shaking his head at his unexpected partner for the night.

Veronica opened her mouth as if to retort before closing it abruptly. Her eyes had a devious glint, her mind seemingly formulating a plan. She smiled, then turned back to Jughead.

“Guard my drink,” she commanded before quickly standing up and walking toward the stage determinedly. Jughead opened his mouth but was unable to speak. His lips curved into an amused smirk before he leaned back to rest against the couch, holding his arm out in an “after you” motion directing her toward the stage. He settled back, crossing his legs, letting his smirk become a grin full enough to rival the Cheshire cat.

Veronica quickly made her way towards the front of the room, the red bottoms of her Louboutin’s flashing the crowd as she ascended the few steps to the stage. A few cheers erupted from the room, egging her on. She walked to the center of the stage, the other dancers separating to allow her the spotlight as she slowly started swaying her hips, raising her arm into the air enticingly.

With a coy grin on her face, she provocatively removed her signature pearls, tossing them to Reggie who was settled on the floor to the right of the stage. She turned to the side, daintily grasping the zipper on the side of her dress between her thumb and her pointer finger. Jughead was still waiting for her to back down, but with every inch of the zipper descending, his confidence decreased bit by bit. Finally, she reached the bottom, her last chance before she couldn’t go back. She shimmied her shoulders, helping the tight pencil skirt of the dress off, and letting the dress fall to the ground.

The smile fell from Jughead’s face. He couldn’t call her bluff. And now he was watching Veronica sway tantalizingly in her unbelievably thin champagne slip. Her nipples were poking through the silk that barely covered her bust. He leant forward, placing his hands on his knees, and slowly pushed himself up off the couch, eyes never leaving the sight in front of him.

Veronica turned around, her backside teasing him. She slowly shook her hips from side to side, the outline of her ass making Jughead’s mouth go dry. She raised her arms, allowing her full silhouette to be displayed. Like he was no longer in control of his own movements, Jughead slowly started to walk closer to the stage, all traces of his earlier taunting erased, his smirk wiped from existence.

Jughead could see the seams of her sheer stockings peeking out from under her slip, leading higher and higher to a place he knew was off-limits. The crowd around them was cheering louder than ever, men cat-calling and women yelling in support, but Jughead felt like it was just the two of them in the room. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her if he tried.

A stranger walked up to him, moving in tune with the music. Probably some out-of-towner; La Bonne Nuit was getting infiltrated by more and more people from outside of Riverdale. The stranger smiled while swaying. “Who’s that girl,” he asked Jughead.

‘Who’s that girl?’ Jughead contemplated the question. Who was this girl? This girl whom he had admired, as any hetero-red blooded male in Riverdale has done, but who was so unreachable, so unobtainable that looking at her as anything more than his mutual friend had never crossed his mind. ‘Who’s that girl?’ Jughead thought.

“I have no idea,” he responded truthfully, shock and admiration covering his face. The expression he wore was one of wonder, of taking a young child to Disney World for the first time, of bringing someone who had never left their small town to the center of Time’s Square.

The stranger grinned and yelled toward the stage in support. “You go baby vamp!” he exclaimed, and then walked away, fading into the crowd.

Veronica started toying with the hem of her camisole, slowly raising it higher and higher to the promised land, before falling short and letting it go. Her fingertips continued to flirt with the edge of the fabric, teasing so much more than she was currently putting on display. She finally looked up at Jughead, a blissful grin on her face. She was soaking up all of this, the liquor giving her courage and making her more amenable to the cheers and shouts she was receiving.

Jughead looked her in the eyes, unsure of what to do with himself. He fiddled with the collar of his leather jacket, tugging it closer around him. He was so used to wearing his jacket as armor, and he had never needed it to protect him more than now. There Veronica was up on stage, her body exposed to the world, her pearls, her armor of choice, tossed aside in reckless abandon, completely vulnerable. And yet, in that moment, in all of her vulnerability, she was a thousand times more powerful than he had ever felt.

Jughead shook his head and took a drink as Veronica continued to dance for him. No, he thought, not for him. For herself. For liberation and freedom and owning herself. Jughead thought, if he was willing to suspend his own disbelief for only a few moments, that he could pretend that Veronica was on that stage for him. That she was moving her hips for his benefit. That her creamy skin was reflected in the low lighting, showing off the curves of her breasts, all for him.

She quickly brought him out of his thoughts but placing her hands on her thighs and bending low to the ground, her eyes heavy-lidded and lips open in a pout. If the crowd was loud before, now they were deafening, the shouts and yells reverberating off the walls of the small speakeasy.

Jughead’s dumbfounded expression finally went away, replaced with a grin. Veronica was now partially squatting on the ground, one calf resting on the ground while the other one was bent and perpendicular with it. She ran her hands over the straps of her Louboutins, slowly caressing her skin upward. He watched as her hand moved slowly and tantalizing over her calf, then up to her thigh, pulling the fabric of her slip up ever-so-slightly with it, running up her torso and lightly over the curve of her breasts, before settling them in her hair. She twirled it around her fingers, her raven tresses as dark as the night sky and just as mysterious. He looked up at her face and she was laughing. But it wasn’t mocking this time. There was no malice in her glee, just pure, unadulterated bliss.

Jughead’s grin seamlessly transformed into a genuine smile before raising his drink to his lips and taking a large sip. As he pulled the glass away from his mouth, he shook his head back and forth, still not believing these events were tethered to reality. He raised his glass up toward her, nodding his head in appreciation. It wasn’t just appreciation, though. She had won. What she had won, he wasn’t sure. They both seemed so far removed from his taunting, daring her to go on stage. She won that the moment her pearls came off. No, what Veronica had won transcended anything he could put in words. All their sparing of the past, their familiar bickering, any disagreement that ever arose between the two of them; Veronica had just won it all.

And with that revelation in his mind, Veronica slowly stood up, not breaking eye contact the entire time. Earlier he had thought of her as a queen. He was wrong. The woman in front of him was nothing short of a goddess.

She continued to dance provocatively, and Jughead opened his mouth as if to speak, but then seemingly thought better of it and instead closed his mouth and pursed his lips. He couldn’t defy her, couldn’t think of words adequate to speak in front of this goddess of beauty and wisdom and power and grace.

The song ended and Veronica, still in her slip, slowly made her way off the stage and down the stairs, assisted by Reggie. “You were great up there,” he shouted at her, attempting to express his delight over the pulsating sound of the new song. She nodded at him before making her way over to the couch, resolutely plopping herself down on it and grinning at Jughead.

The rest of the night continued as normal for the two of them. Minutes of silence broken up by the occasional sarcastic quip, a small, insignificant quarrel, and then back to the respectful silence. The two continued to watch the rest of the burlesque routine, consistently accepting the offer of refills for their drinks, the distance between them growing shorter and shorter as the hours passed.

Finally, the show ended and the patrons started filling the exits, making their way back to their homes after the night of sin and debauchery, their escape from reality coming to an end. The lights came on and Reggie walked over to the couch, addressing his boss.

“Want me to stay and help clean up?” he asked. She didn’t look at him to respond; her eyes were glued to Jughead’s. Instead, she raised up her hand and dismissed him. “I’ve got some of the crew coming first thing in the morning to clean up. Go home, Reggie. Send the others home as well.”

Reggie nodded uncertainly. “You sure you don’t need me to stay?” he asked, confused at Veronica remaining seated on the couch with this boy to whom she normally wouldn’t give the time of day. Veronica finally whipped her head around at him and gave him a cold glare. “I said go home.” 

Reggie nodded frantically and made his way toward the exit. Veronica and Jughead were the only two left in the speakeasy. The dim lighting had been replaced with the harsh overheads signalling the end of their escapism, the loud music turned silent. Their night had come to an end.

“You’ve had too much to drink. Let me give you a ride home,” Veronica said. Jughead nodded in agreement.


	2. Nineteen Candles

 

The light drifting into the church illuminated the small particles floating in the air.  Stuffy, Veronica thought, but familiar. She strode up to the confession booth, leather gloves pausing briefly on the curtain.  Taking a breath, she opened the curtain up and took a seat.

 

“Forgive me, father, for I have sinned.  It’s been… a while since my last confession.”

 

A kindly, older voice answered her.  “What troubles you, my child?”

 

Veronica sighed.

 

_ She felt his hands around her waist.  The stark difference of the feeling of her silk camisole compared to the roughness of his hands gave her chills.  Her lips were raw and swollen, a direct effect of her partner’s ministrations. She whimpered as he plunged into her, making him chuckle at her so out-of-character submission. _

 

“After being broken up with my boyfriend for exactly 20 minutes, I succumbed to inebriation, performed at a speakeasy, and surrendered my virtue to a self-absorbed ass,” she explained, quickly adding, “The only good news is that he’s a total pig who’ll act like it never happened.  Thank God.”

 

The priest cleared his throat.

 

She sent him a cursory glance.  “Sorry. Truthfully I’m not even practicing.”

 

“You don’t say.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes before continuing.  “But having sex in the back of a car with Jughead Jones? None of my friends will ever understand!”  She paused, breathing in to steady her frazzled senses. “I’m ready for my punishment. Whatever you-and God-think is fair--flogging, fasting, putting that thing with the teeth around my thigh, like Silas.”

 

The priest exhaled.  He was getting tired of these teenagers, and their parents for that matter, coming in more and more regularly to try and achieve divine forgiveness for the, quite frankly, crazy and sacrilegious decisions they continued to make.  He looked through the metal barrier, giving the girl a glance. She couldn’t be more than nineteen, he surmised.

 

“How about some food for thought instead?”  Maybe this one will actually listen, he hoped.  He wasn’t counting on it. “Don’t drink. Keep your clothes on.   Try avoiding those who might cause you to stray.”

Veronica grimaced.  “Oh I plan to. Thank you, father.  It was very good advice.” Standing up to leave, she paused, then bent back down.

 

“You don’t grant birthday wishes, do you?”  Her grandmother would be rolling, but Catholicism was  _ so _ outdated.  She loved the tradition of it all, and revelled in the attention during her confirmation, but it wasn’t as if she felt the Holy Spirit in the small town of Riverdale.

 

“I’m a priest, not a genie.”

 

“Well,” she started, “the next time you talk to  _ Him _ , would you ask him to send my boyfriend back to me?”

 

With that last request, she left.  The priest exited the confessional booth.  He looked over at the communion wine, thinking ‘why the hell not?’  After all, he needed something to help cope with the lost souls of this pitiful town.

 

***

 

He saw her before she noticed him.  She was stepping out of the church, causing him to roll his eyes.  Anyone could see she didn’t belong there. She had too much confidence, too much belief in herself to answer to any higher power.  He was convinced she didn’t believe in anyone higher than herself.

 

Veronica pulled on her sunglasses, grinning up at the sky.  She looked happy, refreshed even. Then she laid eyes on him, and all the hope was stolen from her face.  She made her way to her car, where Jughead was currently blocking her entry to the backseat.

 

He smirks at her.  “Well this is the last place I’d expect to find you.”

 

She bares her teeth at him.  “Go away, Jones,” she bites, pulling off her sunglasses.  “I’ve been given orders practically from God Himself to avoid you.”

 

He laughed at her.  “Would you consider avoiding me over breakfast?”

 

She gave him a terse smile.  “Sorry,” she told him, without an ounce of apology in her eyes, “but as is tradition on the day before my birthday, I’m heading to the jeweler’s to put some pieces on hold for Hermione and--”

 

“Archie?” he smirked, “Oh, I don’t think he’ll be singing ‘Happy Birthday’ this year.”

 

“No one knows that Archie and I broke up, and it’s going to stay that way so I can fix this,  _ and _ I don’t think your best friend would still be your best friend if he knew--”

 

“--if he knew how much I enjoyed the removal of a certain silk negligee in the back of this very car.”

 

Veronica wanted nothing more in that moment to wipe the smirk off of Jughead’s face.  How she got to such a low point that she would ever succumb to  _ Jughead Jones _ was beyond her.  She frowned, then schooled her features into peasantry. 

 

“From this moment forward, the events of last night will never be mentioned again.  Is that clear?”

 

“Not as clear as the memory of you purring in my ear, which I have been replaying over and over.”

 

“Well erase the tape, because as far as I’m concerned, it never happened.”  Veronica shoved him out of her way and started getting in the backseat of the car. 

 

“I’ll see you at your party tonight,” he yelled as she was closing the door.

 

“You’re officially uninvited.”

 

“Never stopped me before!”

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


The loud music was blaring in his ears, drowning out the outside world, but not his problems.

 

Fred found his son in the living room lying on the couch.  “There you are. I was calling your name for 20 minutes.”

 

Archie was still oblivious to the world.  Fred tried again. “Hey, take your earphones out.”

 

With no response, Fred reached toward his son and pulled the headphone out of his ear.

 

“Archie, I’ve been calling you for 20 minutes.”

 

“I’m sorry,” the redhead said defensively.  “What is it?”

 

“Veronica’s birthday party is tonight, isn’t it?”

 

Archie groaned, nodding his head affirmatively.  “Yeah.”

 

Fred paused, feeling torn.  He tried never to ask too much of Archie.  He liked to think they had a healthy relationship, always looking out for each other.  But he needed Archie to take care of him now. 

 

“I was thinking maybe you should give her something special.”

 

“I’m sure she’s already picked out something at the jewelry store and put it on hold,” Archie responded, puzzled at the direction of this conversation.

 

Fred pulled something out of his pocket.  Archie looked up and saw a box, only adding to his confusion.  “Something… more special than that.”

 

Fred opened the box to reveal his mother’s wedding ring.  It was a family heirloom, going back to his grandmother. His grandfather had gifted it to his grandmother, his father to his mother, and him to Mary.  Now he was showing it to Archie like it was an answer to all of his problems.

 

Archie’s face quickly transformed from confused to angry.  “Dad, that’s a family heirloom. I’m not giving it to Veronica.”

 

Fred sighed, rubbing his temples.  He knew there would be some resistance, but he needed the Lodges right now.  Money was tight at the construction company. His biggest employer was Hermione Lodge, who had awarded him a contract shortly after she divorced Hiram and banished him back to the city.

 

But Fred had made some mistakes.  Nothing too serious, at least in his eyes.  He may have taken some of his pain pills he got after his shootings a little too often.  It led to some sloppy work contracts and culminated in some people getting hurt on the job.  But he wasn’t addicted. He could stop at any time.

 

“It’s an engagement ring!”  Archie’s outburst brought Fred back to the present.  He smiled at Archie and sat down next to him on the couch, putting his arm around his son’s shoulders

 

“Son, I’m not asking you to propose, but it’s important that Veronica knows how much you value her loyalty.”

 

Archie scoffed.  “Her loyalty, or her mother’s?”

 

“Hermione’s lawyers may have called.  What difference does it make? One day we’ll all be family, and she won’t have a choice in these matters.”

 

Archie groaned in frustration.  Things were getting too complicated.  He thought that after Hiram left things would get back to normal, only to realize that there never will be a normal in Riverdale.  Not since the fatal pull of the trigger that ended Jason Blossom’s life. He looked back at his dad.

 

“Veronica and I broke up last night.”   
  


Fred hadn’t been expecting that response.  He was caught off guard, torn between allowing his son to live his life and attempting to salvage his company.  Finally, he squared his shoulders and placed his hand on Archie’s knee, patting it. “Well, then get back together.”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“May I remind you it was your own rash actions that got us into this predicament?”

 

Archie paused, feeling a mix of anger and guilt.  His dad wasn’t wrong. After the accident at the site of the old White Wyrm building, he told the doctors at the hospital that his dad had been abusing pills.  He just wanted him to get the help he needed, not cause this chain reaction that led to their current conversation.

 

“We’re in this predicament because you have a drug problem.  I was trying to help you!”

 

“Then help me,” Fred pleaded.  He needed Archie to understand.  It wasn’t as if he was asking much.  He knew his son loved Veronica. And they may have broken up, but that happens.  It doesn’t mean they didn’t love each other anymore. Archie doing this would help them all.  

 

“I’m acting the way that I am because I’m scared.  I need you so much right now, more than I ever have.”

 

Archie hit the table in frustration before standing up and grabbing the ring.  He looked back at his dad, who had sacrificed so much for him. Maybe, Archie thought, it’s time that I make some sacrifices, too.

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


_ “Local businessman Fred Andrews, of Fred Andrews Construction, has been arraigned in local court for criminal negligence.  New details have emerged after the fatal accident that occurred at 267 West Main Street in the southern area of Riverdale this past August. _

 

_ According to sources, Mr. Andrews was under the influence of opioid pills, of which he was not currently prescribed, on the date in question.  While operating an excavator, the business owner released a load of debris onto one of his employees, Stanley Sneed, causing Mr. Sneed to succumb to internal bleeding that eventually led to his death. _

 

_ When speaking with first responders after the accident, Fred cited ‘equipment failure’ as the reason for the tragic accident.  Upon further investigation, Andrews is now accused of lying to police and his insurer, and is now facing charges for Second-Degree Manslaughter, Obstruction of Justice, Insurance Fraud, and Operating Under Inebriation. _

 

_ Some may remember Andrews from his failed mayoral run against former mayor Hermione Lodge.  Since then, Lodge and Andrews have been known business partners, with the former mayor’s Lodge Industries granting numerous contracts to Andrews Construction.  Upon his arrest and subsequent bail, Lodge released a statement saying that she would be pursuing legal options to end her contracts with Andrews Construction and that she had no further comment at this time.  Andrews is scheduled to have his first court hearing in two months. No more details are known since the time of publish.” _

 

Poor Archie, Veronica thought.  She was sitting on her bed, re-reading the article published about her former lover’s father in the Register.  She felt awful. Maybe she should call him.

 

As she was about to pick up the phone to dial, her phone started ringing.  Archie’s name with a picture of the two of them lit up her phone screen. Maybe she did believe in fate after all.  She waited a few moments before answering, not wanting to seem too eager.

 

“Hi,” she said breathlessly.  So much for not seeming eager.  “Are you okay? I’ve been texting you all day.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Thanks. I- just been a little busy.”

 

She gripped her chest in sympathy.  She knew how it feel to have a parent in trouble.  Archie is just the next in a long line of Riverdale teenagers dealing with parent-issues.  “I just wanted to check on you, see if you need anything.”

 

“Yeah, I kind of do.”

 

“Oh?”  Veronica perked up, nervously anticipating what he would say.  

 

“Um… Veronica, do you think we’ve been a little, a little hasty with the whole breakup?”

 

She threw her hand in the air, feeling victorious.  But she needed to keep her wits about her. “I - I don’t know, Archie.  It was a pretty difficult decision.”

 

“Yeah, look, I totally understand.  I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

 

Archie sounded… relieved?  She obviously shouldn’t have tried to play it cool.

 

“But we do have a lot of history together, and it was in the heat of the moment,” she added in a rush, “but you’d have to be willing to really work for it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course.  Listen, we’ll just take it slow and see how it goes. And I’ve got a birthday present for you.”  He paused, and she could hear his breath through the phone speaker. “It’s something special.”

 

“I can’t wait to open it at my party.  I’ll see you there.”

 

Veronica ended the call, hopping off her bed and squealing in excitement.  See, she thought to whichever deities infiltrated her mind with thoughts of sleeping with Jughead, he wants me back!  Last night was nothing but a minor setback.

 

Picking up her phone, she dialed the number for the jewelry store.

 

“Hi, this is Veronica Lodge.  I was wondering if any of the pieces that I put on hold were picked up today?” She paused, listening to the voice on the other line.  “The diamond necklace? Really? Okay,” she giggled excitedly, “thank you.”

 

Veronica ended the call and skipped around the room, clasping her hands together and raising them to the sky..  “Thank you!”

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


The trailer was silent save for the clicks on Jughead’s keyboard.  He sat back, satisfied with his work for the morning, then stood up to pour himself another cup of coffee.  He wasn’t able to complete his task, though, as there was a knock on the door.

 

He wasn’t expecting company.  He went to the window next to the door and peaked out, hoping to see whomever was knocking without being caught.  Of course, he groaned. It was Archie. Did he find out about Veronica? Jughead was not ready for that conversation.

 

He didn’t feel bad for sleeping with her.  He’d known for a while that Archie was unsatisfied with their relationship.  The initial attraction to Veronica, her looks, her way of life, all of the newness had worn off and they had been left with a shell of a relationship.

 

And that night at the speakeasy, he had seen a new side of Veronica.  One that was carefree, a far cry from her typically polished exterior.  The ice had thawed and from it someone new had emerged.

 

It wasn’t as if he was in love with her; Jughead hadn’t loved another girl since Betty.  They broke up about a year ago, but were still best friends, realizing that their love, much like Archie and Veronica’s was a flame that burned too bright and then fizzled out.

 

They both emerged from their relationship better off, both dating multiple people since their breakup.  Maybe dating wasn’t the right word, but hooking-up seemed like such a juvenile way to phrase their illicit activities.

 

“Come on man, I can hear you breathing on the other side of the door.  Is she anyone you can get rid of? I just really need to talk to you, man.  Please.”

 

Jughead sighed.  No use prolonging the inevitable.  He swung the door open with a smile on his face.  “Archibald.”

 

Archie chuckled.  “Where’s the girl?”

 

“In my dreams.  I was trying to get some shut-eye.  What’s on your mind?” Jughead led the two towards the kitchen, planning on fulfilling his earlier desire for coffee.

 

“It’s my dad.”

 

Jughead scoffed.  “Sounds freudian.”

 

Archie rubbed his hand through his hair, clearly feeling stressed.  He went to sit on the couch, leaning back and letting his head fall.  “He wants me to give Veronica my mom’s ring.”

 

Jughead had been anticipating a quick punch and swift reconciliation from his friend.  What he was not expecting was Archie to declare proposal plans to the girl whom Jughead had defiled not even twenty-four hours ago.  

 

”What?  You guys broke up.”

 

Archie laughed humorlessly.  “Yeah, I know. I mean,” he paused, turning to face Jughead. “Wait, how do you know?”

 

Shit.  Jughead would have to play this carefully.

 

“Predictably, your ex ran the old ‘grill-the-best-friend play.  Tried to find out where your head was at. So,” he sipped his coffee, hoping to get a better read of his friend’s thoughts, “where is your head?”

 

“Spinning.  I mean, my dad wants me to get back with Ronnie so Hermione doesn’t pull out of their business deal.  It’s all because of the whole expose on my dad, you know?”

 

“Yeah.  I’m sorry about all that.  But look, if you’re done with Veronica, be done.  Don’t cave to your dad’s wishes if they’re not your desires.”

 

“Excuse me?  That’s not the response I was expecting.”

 

Jughead sighed and sat down his coffee, walking over to the couch.  He placed his hand on Archie’s shoulder. “Look, I’m just trying to have your back here.  People have been controlling you your whole life. If it doesn’t end now, when will it ever?”

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


Veronica was shocked as she looked around her.  Betty and Cheryl had pulled out all the stops. They rented out the penthouse of the Five Seasons, where black and gold adorned all the walls.  They hired her favorite sushi chef from the city and had a full bar set up.

 

She looked over at Betty and grinned.  “Holy hell, Betty. I can’t believe this!  This is too much!”

 

Betty grinned coyly.  “Let’s just say that my portion of the Blossom inheritance has not yet run dry.”

 

Veronica continued to look around, taking in the scene in front of her.  It looked like they invited half of Riverdale. She was amazed this many people could fit in one suite.  She saw Cheryl heading toward her, hand-in-hand with Toni.

 

“Betty,” Cheryl nodded, turning her attention to the lady of the evening.  “Veronica! Happy Birthday!”

 

Veronica embraced her in a tight hug.  “Oh my God, you guys! This place looks fabulous.”

 

“Yeah, I know, right?” Toni exclaimed, grasping Veronica in a hug after Cheryl released her.

 

“I know.  It’s incredible!  Come on guys. Let’s check it out,” Betty exclaimed, grabbing Veronica by the hand and pulling her toward the bar.

 

Betty ordered Veronica a drink, waiting as the bartender poured it.  She turned to her friend.

 

“So where’s Archie?”

 

Veronica paused, forgetting that Betty didn’t know yet.  And, hopefully, Archie would be there soon and she would have nothing  _ to _ tell her.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” she said evasively, sipping on her drink to give her an excuse to not say more.

 

“Oh,” Betty exclaimed, nodding toward the door.  “There’s Jug! I bet he knows where Archie is.”

 

Veronica looked over to where her disinvited guest was entering.  She grabbed her drink and began to walk away, angling back to Betty first.  “I think Archie probably just snuck in while we were dancing.” 

 

Veronica practically ran toward the balcony.

 

That was weird, Betty thought, before turning her attention back to her ex.

 

“Jughead!”

 

He didn’t notice her, his eyes trained on Veronica’s retreating figure.

 

Betty shrugged, downing another shot.

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


Veronica was staring out at the dark sky, sipping on her drink and wallowing in self-pity.  She was brought out of her contemplation, though, by a pesky little snake who needed to be stomped.

 

He came up behind her and whispered in her ear.  “Are you ready for your present?” 

 

How could someone so seemingly intelligent be so obtuse.  She grabbed his head by his hair and pulled it toward the railing aggressively.

 

“Ow!  If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask.”

 

A guest peeked out to wish Veronica a happy birthday.  “‘Hey Veronica!” 

 

She smiled, still holding Jughead by his hair.  “Hi. Hello there,” she waved, “Happy Birthday to me!”

 

The figure retreated back inside and Veronica’s disingenuous smile fell into genuine rage.

 

“You nauseate me.”

 

“All this talk about how you have to be with Archie or the world will end.”  Veronica’s face fell. She released his hair and turned back to face out against the balcony.  “Face it. It’s over.”

 

“You sound like a jealous boyfriend,” she snapped, rolling her eyes.

 

Jughead scoffed.  “Yeah, right. You wish.”

 

Veronica paused, knitting her brows together and tilting her head to the side.  She appeared to have just heard a funny joke from a comedian residing inside her head.  She turned back toward Jughead, a disbelieving grin on her face. He looked puzzled, causing her to laugh.  “No,” shaking her head, surprised at her realization. “ _ You _ wish.”

 

He rolled his eyes.  “ _ Please _ .  You forget who you’re talking to.”

 

“So do you,” she retorted.  “Do you-  _ like  _ me?”

 

He shook his head, denial written on his features, “Define  _ ‘like.’ _ ”

 

Her small chuckles turned into full laughs..  “Oh, you have  _ got _ to be kidding.  I do not believe this.”

 

The denial was wiped from his face, replaced with disgust.  “How do you think  _ I  _ feel?  I haven’t slept.  I feel sick, like there’s something in my stomach,” he paused, looking for the right word, “ _ fluttering _ .”

 

“Butterflies?  Oh, no no no no no no.  This is not happening.”

 

He grabbed her drink from her hands, downing it in one breath.  “Believe me, no one is more surprised or ashamed than I am.”

 

“Jughead, you know that I adore all of God’s creatures and the metaphors that they inspire, but… those butterflies have  _ got _ to be murdered.”

 

He turned back to face her, bitterness masking his stark features.  “Fine. It wasn’t that great anyway.”

 

“Thanks,” she says, rolling her eyes and smiling cheekily up at him.

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


He had been pacing outside the hotel for fifteen minutes, his mother’s ring burning his pocket like it was on fire.  He saw a figure approaching, assuming it was just another random party goer. He looked up to see a friendly face.

 

“Josie!”

 

He startled her, causing her to jump in surprise.  “Oh, hi Archie.”

 

He smiled at her, feeling awkward.

 

Josie clearly felt the same, attempting small talk to lighten the mood.  “So, are you going inside?”

 

“Um,” he stuttered, scratching the back of his head.  “I don’t know.”

 

Josie smiled uncomfortably.  Archie wasn’t doing much to drive the conversation forward.

 

“So how are things between you and Veronica?”

 

“Strange,” he answered honestly.  They both stood there for a moment before he spoke up again.

 

“Do you wanna go take a walk or something?”

 

Josie’s eyes rose skeptically.  “With you? What would Veronica think?”

 

“Well, Veronica’s up there,” he said, motioning to the top level.  “Unless, of course, you wanna go? It’s up to you.”

 

Josie smiled, looking at her friend.  He looked like he could use some company right now.

 

“A walk sounds good.”

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


Archie was late.  More than fashionably late.  She had noticed people starting to whisper. 

 

Veronica needed to fix this.  She walked back out to the balcony, needing to get away from all the constant well-wishers.  Maybe things would be okay. She’d faced worse in life. When her dad was first arrested on embezzlement charges prior to her move to Riverdale, she thought the world was ending.  But that was child’s play. She had faced so much since then. She could get through this. Right?

 

But she loved Archie; she did.  But a little voice in the back of her head was telling her that if she had to convince herself of her love, then maybe it wasn’t really there.  She and Archie had just been through so much together. He was the only boy she ever told ‘I love you’ to. He was there for her, trusted her, when no one else would.

 

But maybe she was just holding onto the memories.  Love fades, she knew. Maybe she liked the idea of Archie more than the man.  But she wasn’t ready to give him up.

 

She heard the door to the balcony open but didn’t bother turning around.  She knew who it was.

 

“Stalk me much?”

 

Jughead walked up next to her, leaning against the balcony and staring out to the sky.  “What are you still doing out here all alone?”

 

Veronica sighed and turned around.  “I don’t know where Archie is, and he always calls me at midnight when it turns into my birthday.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t count on it tonight.  Doesn’t it strike you as just a little bit of coincidence, the timing of everything?”

 

“What do you mean?”  She had to be careful.  Jughead was a good person, she knew he was, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t skilled in the art of manipulation.

 

“Well, Archie suddenly decides he wants to get back together just moments after your mother puts the breaks on her deal with Fred?”

 

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.  “So you’re saying that Archie is only pretending to like me, and that he’s actually using me to get to my mother?”

 

Jughead nodded and she shook her head.  “He wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Yes.  He would.”  Jughead pulled off his beanie and ran his hand through his hair.  “If it was to help his family, you know he would.”

 

“Archie loves me.”  Veronica felt defensive.  Who was Jughead to comment on her relationship?  He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever he’s doing, wherever he is, he will call at midnight.  You’ll see.”

 

“Care to make a wager?  If he calls, I’ll leave you alone forever.  If he doesn’t, you spend the night with me.”

 

Veronica shoved him away, disgusted by the thought of another night with Jughead.  Once was a mistake. Twice would make it a habit. “I will not.”

 

“I thought you were sure.”  He arched his eyebrow in a challenge.

 

Veronica paused, considering his offer, before deciding her confidence in Archie outweighed her annoyance at Jughead.  “You’re gonna lose. He’s never missed my birthday.” 

 

Jughead smiled in response, watching Veronica retreat back into the suite.

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
  


The neon lights and classic tunes on the jukebox made Archie feel better.  He sucked down the remainder of his milkshake.  _ This _ felt normal.  Sitting in Pop’s, stuffing his face with sugar and carbs.  It was so mundane; it was exactly what he needed.

 

“I heard about your dad.  I’m sorry. Well if it makes you feel any better, my family’s not doing that great right now either.  You know, I actually didn’t want to come to Veronica’s party as much as I just wanted to get out of my house.”

 

Archie looked up at Josie, concern on his features.  Kevin had filled him in on some of the story. When Sierra and Josie’s dad divorced, the house was still in his name.  They never settled it; he owned the house, and she kept making the mortgage payments, with an understanding that it would be signed over to her name once it was paid off.  But Josie’s dad ran into some financial trouble and had to move back to Riverdale, settling in the house with Tom, Sierra, Josie, and Kevin. 

 

“Yeah I know the feeling.” He was thankful to have someone to talk to who understood his problems.  He pulled the ring out of his pocket, setting it on the table. “Veronica’s birthday present. It’s my mother’s ring.”

 

Josie picked it up, admiring it twinkling in the light.  “Wow, it’s beautiful.”

 

Archie laughed sardonically.  “I’m supposed to give it to Veronica tonight.”

 

Josie sat down the ring and looked up at her late-night dinner partner.  “I’m guessing that wasn’t your idea.”

 

He’s already gone this far; why not open up completely.  “Veronica and I broke up, and I know it was the right thing to do.  I mean, we just shouldn’t be together right now, you know?”

 

Josie nodded sympathetically.  “Sounds like you’re pretty sure of that.”

 

“I am, and as much as I wanna do the right thing and help out my dad, it’s just--it’s not fair.  I mean, to me or to Veronica.”

 

Archie paused, trying to articulate his thoughts.  “I just think that if I do this now, when does it ever stop?”

 

Josie reached across the table and grasped his hands.  

 

“It’ll only stop when you stop it.”

 

Archie nodded, appreciative of the girl opposite him.

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


The bartender looked at the dark-headed girl in front of him.  It was her birthday, but she looked miserable. He thought about striking up conversation, allowing her some bar-therapy, but thought better of it.  Instead, he offered her another shot, which she took willingly. 

 

“12:01.  I’m sorry.”  Veronica turned to see her greatest nuisance of the evening.

 

She huffed at him.  “No, you’re smarmy. There’s a difference.”  She swiveled around to face him. “If you’re coming to collect, you can forget it.”

 

“Turn around.”

 

“You get grosser by the second,” she retorted, but then turned when she saw him pointing.

 

“You get older, look.”  Betty was carrying her cake, and the guests started singing.

 

“Happy Birthday!” Betty squealed, grabbing her friend’s arm excitedly.

 

“Come on, blow out your candles!” Toni commanded.

 

“Make a wish, Veronica!”

 

Veronica had spent so much of her life feigning happiness.  But she couldn’t do it now. Everyone around her was smiling and cheerful.  Before the party, she had a wish in mind.

 

“It already didn’t come true.”  Veronica started tearing up and ran away to the suite’s bedroom, embarrassed at her outcry but knowing from the start that it had been inevitable.  

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


Archie walked Josie to her car outside the diner.  Before she got in, he stopped her, turning her to face him.  “So, I don’t know how it was possible, given how the day started, but I actually had kind of a good night.”

 

Josie giggled girlishly, looking down a the ground.

 

“Your mom won’t be mad you’re coming home so late, right?”

 

Josie rolled her eyes.  “Oh, no, she’s too concerned about fighting with my dad to notice.”

 

Archie nodded, sad his night was coming to an end but happy that it was ending on a high note.  He opened her car door for her before pulling her into an embrace.

 

Several feet away, Fangs was standing outside on his smoke break.  He had noticed his former classmates in the diner earlier while he was cooking, but didn’t think much of it.  It wasn’t until Toni text him to let him know the drama that was happening at Veronica’s party with Archie MIA that he put two-and-two together.

 

It seemed innocent enough, but skipping out on your girlfriend’s party to take another girl to Pop’s?  That could be overlooked. This hug couldn’t. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture, sending it to Toni right away.

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


Veronica emerged from the bedroom with her tears dried and a smile plastered back on her face.  Several of the lesser known guests had left, leaving her closer friends sitting on the couch, apparently looking at something interesting on Toni’s phone.  Betty and Cheryl were gathered around the Serpent, concerned looks masking their previously cheerful features. She walked up to them. When they noticed her, Toni immediately put her phone screen toward the ground.

 

“What is it?” Veronica asked.  The girls wouldn’t respond, causing Veronica to get annoyed.

 

“No, seriously guys.  What are you looking at?”  The other girls looked at each other but still remained silent.  Veronica had enough; what were they hiding from her? She snatched the phone out of Toni’s hand and her face fell.

 

“Who is that?” she asked, referencing the girl in the picture.  She couldn’t see much of her; Archie was covering the girl, only her dark hair peeking out from behind his shoulder.

 

“Can you believe this?” Cheryl demanded, trying to show how outraged she was to her friend.

 

“You know, maybe it’s not what it seems like.”  Betty was always the voice of reason, but even her words of reassurance sounded doubtful.

 

Veronica shoved the phone back into Toni’s hands.  Betty stood up and walked over to her friend. “Veronica, I never would’ve thought that this would happen.”

 

“I hope the slut gave him herpes,” Cheryl interjected angrily.

 

Toni nodded in agreement, before adding her own input.  “Cheaters totally deserve herpes.”

 

Veronica cut them off, raising her hand in the air.  “He isn’t cheating.”

 

The other girls looked at each other, wanting to stop Veronica from hurting.  But she was clearly in denial. That picture did not show a friendly hug. It was more, and the fact that Archie missed her birthday to be with some other woman made it that much worse.

 

“We broke up, okay?  He was going to get back together with me, but only so my mom would help his dad.  Are you satisfied?” Veronica turned on her heel, heading back from the bedroom from which she had just emerged.  From the corner of her eye, Betty noticed Jughead starting to follow her. Instead, she made a move toward the bedroom, hoping to console her best friend.

 

“Veronica!  Veronica, stop!  You can talk to me.”  Betty reached the other girl as she was crossing the threshold of the bedroom.

 

Veronica swiveled, and Betty’s heart broke.  Her eyes were full of tears, her normally prim face contorted into despair.  ”We ended it. I wanted to tell you, but,” she hiccuped, “but part of me thought that if I didn’t say it out loud, then it wouldn’t be true.”

 

Betty cupped her friend’s face and stroked her hair calmly before bringing her into a hug.  “Shh, shh,” she whispered, trying to comfort Veronica.

 

“It was my birthday wish for us to get back together.  Now I think it’s really over.”

 

“Oh, V,” Betty said sadly.  She hated to see Veronica in such a state.  She assumed, since her breakup with Jughead, that Archie and Veronica would be together forever.  Sure, she and Jughead didn’t get their happy ending, but Betty was naively hoping that one half of their friend group would.

 

Veronica pulled away, tears streaming down her cheeks.  “Is it okay if I just wanna be alone for a second?”

 

She didn’t wait for Betty to answer before slamming the door, leaving the blonde girl to stare at it helplessly.

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


Archie arrived home to his father sitting in the living room watching TV.  Upon his son’s entrance, Fred muted the sound and turned to face him.

 

“Archie, hey.  What are you doing home so early?”

 

The redhead looked at him confusedly.  “It’s after midnight?”

 

“Well I just thought you’d be with Veronica.  How did she like her gift?”

 

Archie sighed.  He was hoping this conversation could wait until morning.  “I didn’t make it to the party tonight.”

 

“Well, her actual birthday is today.  You can call her in the morning, maybe take her to lunch.  Really more special this way.”

 

“Dad, I know you think Veronica will help save you, but I’m not doing this.”  Archie walked over to the coffee table and dropped the ring unceremoniously. It landed next to a bottle of pills.  Archie looked at the bottle, and then to his dad, with disgust. “It’s over.”

 

Fred stood up.  He needed the Lodges on his side.  Maybe one day his son would understand.  “Archie, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do to protect our family, and I’m sure you feel the same.  I need your support here, son, and your trust.”

 

Archie scoffed, picking up the bottle of pills and dropping them in Fred’s lap.  “Well, you better hope for your sake they don’t call your son to the stand.”

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


Veronica had been in the bedroom for the past hour.  She was done crying, her tears all dried up. Instead, she was just lying on the bed vacantly staring at the wall.  She heard the door open and assumed it was Betty, coming to check on her again. When she realized it was Jughead, she sat up, crossing her arms defensively.  She didn’t have the energy to bicker with him right now.

 

“I’m not in the mood, Jughead.  This is pretty much the worst birthday ever.”

 

He sat down next to her on the bed.  She leaned away from him, not trusting herself to be near him.

 

“Maybe it can be salvaged.”  He pulled a box out of his jacket pocket.

 

“Is that our sex tape?”  She wouldn’t put it past him.  The boy had an appetite, and, since his breakup with Betty, a reputation to follow it.

 

He opened the box.

 

She picked up the piece of jewelry gingerly.  “It’s the Erickson Beamon necklace.”

 

She continued to finger the necklace, confusion on her face, before turning to Jughead.

 

“How did- Jughead, that’s a $900 necklace.”

 

Jughead nodded, taking the bauble from her hands before motioning for her to turn around.

 

“No, I couldn’t.”  She knew Jughead was better off than he was growing up.  He had a promising freelance journalist career, but she still couldn’t fathom why he would choose to spend such a significant amount of money on her.

 

“Yes, you can.”  He placed his hands on her shoulders before turning her around gently, pulling her hair up and motionioning for her to pin it.  She grasped her hair, exposing her neck to him as he clasped the necklace around her.

 

She looked over at herself at the mirror, admiring the necklace and trying to make her mind operate.  She was so exhausted, and so surprised.

 

Jughead put her hands down to her sides, pulling her back to lean against him.  They both stared at each other through their reflections in the mirror as he raised his hand to her gift.

 

“Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty.  I really am sorry.”

 

As he touched the necklace, she placed her hand over his and intertwined their fingers.  He laid a soft kiss to her shoulder. Maybe, she thought, I don’t know anything. Maybe this night is not so bad after all.

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


Betty had just said goodbye to the final guest.  She had already paid the bartender and the caterer and was working on cleaning up the mess.  It had been about an hour since she last checked on Veronica; maybe she should see how her friend is doing before starting on clean-up.

 

She walked back to the bedroom and noticed the door was slightly ajar.  Maybe Veronica stepped out, she thought, remembering that she had left the door shut.  She pushed it open softly. Her hand immediately went to her mouth to stop her gasp from being heard.

 

Gasping, after all, was her only possible reaction to the sight in front of her.  

 

Veronica was no longer alone.  Jughead was on top of her, his lips on hers, her legs wrapped around his hips, her dress hiked up to her waist.  

 

Betty closed the door, leaning against the wall in the hallway.  She had no words, no logical explanation. No amount of detective work would have ever led her to the discovery of her best friends together on a bed, mouths glued to each other like they were drowning.


End file.
